smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Triforce/Part 2
The prism surrounds the trio with a red aura light, causing them to turn into three bright lights that fly off through the ceiling, and back into the forest. A big bright flash occurs and Glovey falls on his face in a patch of grass. Smurfette then lands on top of Glovey. Finally, Gargamel falls on top of Smurfette. The three all get up and see the prism half buried to the ground. Glovey: It’s morning. Glovey turns around and sees Gargamel running off with a tied up Smurfette. She also had her mouth covered up to prevent her screams from being heard. Glovey runs up to Gargamel and pulls a strand of rope sticking out, causing Smurfette to be released. He then pulls off the cloth from her mouth. Glovey: Really? Gargamel turns around and notices he is not carrying Smurfette anymore and sees her stick her tongue out at him. He raises his arm to make a threat, but stops and begins to smell the air. He makes his eyes wide and gets assaulted by Hefty, Brainy, Grouchy, and Aviator. Gargamel: Unhand me you pests! Grouchy: I hate Gargamel… Glovey: I feel like I should do something… But he did try to take off with you, so... Smurfette: Let’s get out of here before something much worse happens. The three Smurfs are seen running off with Gargamel to the village, without noticing Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey and Smurfette stay watching the prism. Glovey tries to approach it, but it disappears and the same symbol appears on his hand again. Glovey: This is going to take some getting used to… Both Glovey and Smurfette enter the village and are greeted by Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: There you are. I was worried sick. What happened? Glovey turns to stare at the three Smurfs who make nervous faces. Glovey: We tripped down the hole, but Gargamel helped us. Papa Smurf: Really?! Papa Smurf turns around and gives a surprised look to the tied up Gargamel Smurf. Gargamel: Huh?! Really?! I mean, why yes, Smurfs. The three Smurfs give a sigh of relief. “Phew!” Papa Smurf: Hmm…. Perhaps I misjudged you, Gargamel. I can see that your Smurf like transformation has given you a good heart. Glovey unties Gargamel and every Smurf gives him the angry look. Brainy: Now hold on, Papa Smurf! This is Gargamel we’re talking about! We shouldn’t trust these two outsiders! They look like Smurfs, but are just phonies! Papa Smurf: Brainy, I… huh? The sky begins to get darker and lightning can be seen appearing from the atmosphere. A big explosion occurs, and out from the blast comes the evil wizard Ganon. Ganon: You wretched creature! You touched the Triforce didn’t you! The Smurfs all panic and start running all over the place as Moblins try to catch them, but end up failing miserably as they trip and fall on the simplest things. Ganon: Gaaaah! You idiots! Can’t you do anything right?! Glovey runs to Smurfette’s house and grabs his sword. He then runs fast outside and tries to strike the giant pig. Ganon: Bwa ha ha! Do you really think you can hurt me?! You stupid little boy! Ganon waves his arms around and summons bats made of fire, which chase around Glovey. He runs to take cover behind a stump and he sees Gargamel there. Gargamel: Hey! Find another hiding spot! Glovey: You! You’re a wizard too! Do something! Gargamel: Oh, like I’m going to help you. Glovey: I helped you. Gargamel frowns and jumps out to the cross-fire. Unfortunately, as he tries to enchant a spell, Ganon zaps him with lightning causing him to run off. Glovey sees how devastating the zaps are, and gets a plan. He quickly runs in front of the Moblins and begins to mock Ganon by making faces at him and performing various dance moves. Glovey: Hey, pig face! Come and get me, porky! Ganon: How dare you mock me?! Ganon zaps Glovey around, but misses and hits every single of his minions around the village. He notices how he zapped all his minions into oblivion, and gets outraged. Ganon: You’ll pay for that! My name is Ganon, and I will take over this world! Unless, you return my Triforce! What will you say to that? Ganon makes a shocked face, then an angry one and snaps his fingers, making him teleport away. Glovey is seen making faces and jumping around. Smurfette: Oh Glovey, that is so funny! Brainy: Gee, for a moment there, I thought we received another Jokey Smurf… Papa Smurf: It’s not over yet, my little Smurfs. You heard what the beast said. Glovey, you know what must be done. Since you have this Triforce he speaks of, you must go and stop him. Glovey: Me? Sounds dangerous… Can I at least get some help? Hefty and Brainy both run up to the front. Hefty: You’re going to need some muscles. Brain: And some wisdom! Papa Smurf: It’s settled then. Everyone else, help clean and fix the village. Hefty, Brainy, get some rest. And don’t worry; Glovey has that magical artifact to protect you all. Every Smurf heads out to work. Glovey is seen walking out in the forest with a sad face. He wanders through the forest until he finds a house and sees Mother Nature standing right outside. She sees the haired Smurf with a long face. Mother Nature: Glovey Smurf, what is wrong? Glovey: Mother Nature, I have to leave the village tomorrow and pursue this bad wizard who wants to take over the world. Just another day for me... Mother Nature: Are you in need of assistance? Glovey: That’s not what worries me. What worries me is that… I may never see Smurfette again... It was all in perfect timing. Me not making it back won't be an issue to the Smurfs. But Smurfette... We may never see each other again. I love her... I just want to be with her. Mother Nature kneels down and picks up Glovey and places him on her palm. With her other hand, she makes a small gold ring appear. Mother Nature: Take the ring, Glovey Smurf. You know what to do. Glovey jumps off and smiles at Mother Nature. Glovey: Thank you Mother Nature. I won’t forget this. Glovey runs back to the village and notices that it is late already. He sees his friends the Smurflings with Grandpa Smurf and the Smurfette. He runs up to them and is automatically greeted by the Smurflings. Sassette: Hi, Glovey! Tee hee! Are you here to ask Smurfette to marry you? Smurfette: Sassette! Shush! Smurfette blushes and turns around as she laughs. Glovey: You guys all heard that,huh. Glovey then kneels on the ground and Smurfette turns around surprised. Glovey: Smurfette, will you marry me? Smurfette puts her hands on her heart and smiles with tears running down from her eyes. Her face glows in happiness. Smurfette: Oh Glovey! Yes! Yes, I will marry you! Glovey puts the ring on Smurfette’s hand and both hug. Glovey picks up Smurfette and spins around with her as they laugh. Grandpa: Slouchy, Nat, Snappy, Sassette. Let’s go. We have a wedding to plan. Grandpa is seen going with the Smurflings to Tailor’s house. They knock on his door and get greeted by a surprised Tailor Smurf. Tailor: Uhm, what are you Smurfs all still doing up? It’s very late. Grandpa Smurf whispers into Tailor’s ear and Tailor smiles and goes to open a chest and pulls a wedding dress and a suit. Tailor: It’s funny how every Smurf would dream to be the one to be in this suit. The irony is that it will be worn by the outsider. I finally get to see these be worn. The Smurflings grab the dress and suit and take them to Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey is seen changing into his suit in Grandpa’s house. Smurfette is being fitted into her wedding dress by Sassette in her home. Tailor, Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat are seen organizing in the forest decorations for the quick wedding. Glovey is seen running out with his suit to the woods, where he sees Smurfette, Grandpa, Tailor holding Baby Smurf, and the Smurflings. Glovey walks calmly to where Smurfette is and holds her hand. Grandpa: Smurfy beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join these two in Holy Smurfimony. Do you Glovey Smurf take Smurfette to be your lawfully wedded wife? Glovey: I do. Grandpa: And do you Smurfette take Glovey Smurf to be your lawfully wedded husband? Smurfette: I do. Grandpa: Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may Smurf the bride. Glovey and Smurfette both lean forward and kiss. Glovey then lifts Smurfette and carries her down an aisle of flowers and takes her home. Glovey: Smurfette, you’ve really made me the happiest Smurf. Smurfette: I’m happy that I get to spend my life with you Glovey. Now, we will always be together no matter what. Glovey enters with Smurfette into Smurfette’s house, and the door shuts. The lights from Smurfette’s room are seen turning off. The scenery zooms out and night turns into day. Glovey, Hefty, and Brainy are seen with steel swords, except for Glovey who still has his sword made of pink rose petals and grass mixed together with magic. They are seen marching down to the forest, heading to the spot where Glovey, Smurfette, and Gargamel had fallen to, the day before. Brainy: Well, it looks like a long drop… Hefty: Come on, Brainy! Keep it together, Smurf! Glovey isn’t complaining. He’s already starting to be better. He looks happy. Too happy... Is there something you're not telling us, Glovey? Glovey gets nervous and acts like he didn't hear Hefty. He then walks forward and looks down the hole. Glovey: It’s not that big. Let’s just all jump together. The three Smurfs get back slowly, then charge and jump inside the hole and land inside the Underworld, only to be greeted automatically by Moblins and Ganon himself. Ganon: Ahh, so nice of you to all drop in! Hand over the Triforce you pests! The three Smurfs quickly raise their swords high up in the air. While Glovey does this, his hand begins to glow and emits the Triforce symbol on his hand, causing a blinding flash to occur. This causes all the Moblins, including Ganon, to stay frozen in whatever position they were. Hefty and Brainy both stare at Glovey’s hand in a surprised manner. Brainy: Amazing. Look at your hand… What is that? Hefty: This must be the magic Papa Smurf told us about. Glovey’s hand glows brighter every second until an image of the Triforce appears before the Smurfs in the same prism form. Suddenly, the large prism begins to speak without a mouth. Triforce of Power: He who touches the Triforce has the authority to make his wishes through the heart. The image disappears and appears again on Glovey’s hand. Glovey: I felt like we were doomed. My heart was racing. I felt almost… Brainy: Frozen? Hefty: Good thinking, Glovester! Glovey: Oooh, that doesn’t look good… The trio notices the frozen entities beginning to slowly shake and get their color back. The monsters all move again and Ganon tries to zap Glovey, but Glovey counter attacks using his sword to send a ball of dark matter back at Ganon, causing great effect and a small explosion. Unfortunately, this caused the hole to become bigger. The Moblins all see the hole and run out swiftly as they growl and sneer. Ganon snaps his finger, and teleports himself next to his henchmen. Ganon: If I can’t have my own Triforce back, then I shall retrieve the other one and take over your pitiful world. He snaps his fingers again, and makes himself and henchmen disappear. The three Smurfs run out in an easy manner this time since the hole became more of an entrance. They notice in the northern direction a small glimpse of a ship with the same monsters, sailing out to the sea. Glovey: You heard what they’re planning. We have to stop them. Do we have some kind of boat? Hefty: The S.S. Smurf II. Brainy: But that’s Dreamy’s ship. Hefty: We really shouldn’t involve any other Smurfs in this… Glovey: Then I guess it’s time there was an S.S. Smurf III, don’t you think? Hefty: Hmm… a new ship eh… Do we even have time? Brainy: I could use my great leader skills to grab a few Smurfs to help us construct this new vessel. Glovey: That’s awesome, Brainy! Then let’s get to it! The three go into separate directions. Hefty is seen going into the village where a group of Smurfs are seen heading to pick Smurfberries. He pulls the ones at the end to follow him. He is then seen carrying wood and tools with them to the shore. Brainy is seen heading into the Smurf dining hall trying to get some of his fellow Smurfs to come along. They all refuse and he is seen giving one of his speeches, causing the Smurfs to cover their ears and run up to him and cover his mouth, then nod and follow him to the shore and begin constructing a small vessel. Glovey is seen heading to Smurfette’s house. She looks surprised to see him again. Smurfette: Glovey! You’re back! What happened? I was so worried. Glovey: Smurfette, I need some help getting across the ocean without informing Papa Smurf or any other Smurfs. Smurfette: But why? You know we’re all willing to help here. It’s the Smurfy thing to do. Glovey: I feel that I shouldn’t endanger anyone. I was wondering if you could gather some help to build a vessel. Smurfette: I would love to, Glovey! Glovey: Great. I’ll be in this shore. Glovey gives Smurfette a chart with a hand written map of the secret whereabouts for constructing the S.S. Smurf III. Smurfette responds by nodding and kissing Glovey. Glovey runs off to go help his fellow Smurfs and Smurfette is seen gathering only herself, and the Smurflings. Everyone is seen hammering down lumber together. Some Smurfs are seen sawing the wood into planks. Hefty and Brainy can’t help but to watch Smurfette. Hefty hears Smurfette struggle and turns around to see her trying to carry too many tools and is having trouble walking. Hefty smiles and tries to go help Smurfette. He fixes his Smurf hat and turns around. His smile dims slowly and turns into a frown as soon as he sees Glovey take all of Smurfette’s supplies. Smurfette kisses Glovey’s cheek and then skips away to help the Smurflings. Glovey walks away in a goofy manner and gives a big sigh. Hefty and Brainy both shake their head. Glovey shrugs and joins them, and can’t help to express his feelings in song. Glovey: Every night she walks right in my dreams since I met her from the start. I’m so proud I am the only one who is special in her heart. Many other Smurfs are seen laughing and join Glovey. Smurfs: Smurfette is mine. The doggone Smurf is mine. I know she’s mine because Smurfette is mine. Hefty: I don’t understand the way you think saying that’s she’s yours not mine, sending roses and your silly dreams, really just a waste of time. Smurfs: Because she’s mine. The doggone Smurf is mine. Don’t waste your time because Smurfette is mine. Hefty: I love you more than him! Take you anywhere! Glovey: But I love you endlessly! Loving we will share! Brainy: So come and go with me to one town. Glovey: But we three all cannot have her. So it’s one or the other! And one day you’ll both discover, that she’s my girl forever and ever! Brainy: I don’t build your hopes to be let down because I really feel it’s time. Glovey: I know she’ll tell you I’m the one for her ‘cause she said I blow her mind. Smurfs: Smurfette is mine. The doggone Smurf is mine. Don’t waste your time because the doggone Smurf is mine. Brainy, Glovey, and Hefty all get together and raise one arm to the air and sing together. All three: She’s mine, she’s mine. No, no, no she’s mine. Smurfette is mine. She’s mine. The Smurf is mine. The Smurf is mine! Hefty: The Smurf is mine. Yep, she’s mine. Smurfette is mine. Yep, she’s mine. Brainy: Don’t waste your time, because the doggone Smurf is mine. Smurfette is mine! The Smurf is mine. Hefty turns around smiling and taps on both Glovey and Brainy’s shoulders to get their attention. Hefty: Smurfs, we’re not going to fight about this. You both know I’ll win, okay. Brainy: I believe she would prefer brains over brawns. Hefty: I’ve heard it all from you Brainy. Too bad you don’t really have either. Glovey steps in the middle of the two angry Smurfs. Glovey: After loving me, she said she couldn’t love another. Brainy: Is that what she said? Hefty and Brainy run to where Smurfette is and begin pulling on to her arms to try and claim her as their own. She lets go and slaps both their faces. Glovey: You keep dreaming! Glovey walks away, trying to hold from laughing. Hefty and Brainy: We can’t believe this! No! No! Glovey turns around and does one of his signature poses. Glovey: Smurfette is mine. Many of the working Smurfs are seen laughing and clapping, as Glovey bows and smiles. Smurfette: Comeon, guys. Quit fooling around. Hefty and Brainy; Leave Glovey alone and focus. Hefty: I don’t see what’s so special about him. Brainy: Look at the bright side. At least they’re not married. Hefty: You made a good point Brainy. Glovey and Smurfette both gulp. Smurfette signals Glovey with her finger on her lip, as Glovey nods and continues to hammer down wood. It is now night time, and many Smurfs are seen heading back to the village, revealing a new ship built for the voyage. The village appears empty around the late hours. Glovey is seen inside Smurfette’s house in a table, while Smurfette is sound asleep in her bed upstairs. Glovey appears washed, along with his clothes now clean. He is seen writing on parchment paper. Glovey then grabs a feather and dips the tip into a small bottle of ink. Smurf to [[The Triforce/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:The Triforce Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes